A known latch assembly used in a microwave oven has customarily comprised a plurality of component parts of the latch assembly for assuring very little leakage of the microwave energy during operation of the oven. The construction of latch assembly necessitated the high cost because of the expensive component parts of it.
This latch assembly has numerous disadvantages inclusive of the following; it is easily unlatched by some shocks to the oven even during operation of the oven causing leakage of the microwave energy; and the operation of the push-button for opening the door requires a considerable manual force.